Hush, Hush
by Scattered Rose Petalss
Summary: Ai is not a normal human or soul reaper, she is an angel, after the death of her mother she was left in the care of the soul reapers. As her story plays out her friends lives are put in danger, faced with fear what will she do. Along the way she soon meets a strange man named Ulquiorra.
1. Chapter 1- Farewell

Thoughts and events in the past will be written in _Italics._ In no way do i own Bleach or any of it's material this is simply a fan based story, i only own my Oc character Ai.

_Angel's, lined the court room, a beautiful woman with silky white hair that trickled down to her feet stood before, chains bore deep into her throat and wrists. "Irina, you are charged with conspiracy and the attempted murder against the beloved king!"_

_The judge's fist pounded heavily onto the large wooden stool before him, protests could be heard from the entire room. The woman simply stood silent, an empty emotionless face cascaded over her emerald eyes._

_"Do you have anything to say for yourself!?" Simply still, the woman stood silent and composed. Temper flaring in the judge's mind, "Constrain her!" the chains across her body tightened and she was brought roughly to the floor._

_A look of worry crossed her face, as she clutched her side protectively, "Take her to the execution grounds immediately! I have grown tired of her face." Roughly she was hoisted off the floor and dragged out of the hall into a large cavern._

_The light of day shone brightly, she squinted her eyes against the harsh light, and she herself had not seen the light of day in many months since she had been convicted. A guard landed a swift kick to her knees, knocking her to the ground she collapsed to her knees._

_Sweat began beading down her face, as she knew her time was limited. Dressed in jet black the executioner slowly made his way to her, a bright shining axe cascaded in his hands. She closed her eyes tightly, she knew she would have one chance, and only one alone._

_The axe was brought up in one swift motion, quickly it was brought done mustering up the remainder of her strength a bright white light enveloped her and in seconds she was gone._

_The woman hurdled to the ground; weakly she opened up the sleeve to her dress and pulled out a child. She smiled sadly at its sleeping form; blood was swiftly trickling down the wound she had received across her shoulder._

_Limping, she made her way into the foreign new world the light of moon shone dimly on her form. Coming across the first door, she strongly pounded on the door. A light soon shone, and it was swiftly opened._

_An elderly man was staring back at her pained face, "What is it you are doing at a time like this?" Kindly he ushered her into the room, once inside she collapsed to her knees, her breathing began to get harder and harder._

_"My time is limited…I am begging of you to take care of my daughter…" The man stared at the woman in shock, her beautiful features shone in the dim light. "You're not human are you?" Her lips turned up into a small smile._

_"Neither are you I presume…" The man nodded his head and gently took the child from her arms. "Her name is Ai…please treat her well." She collapsed and her eyes slowly fluttered shut, a single tear fell from her eye._

_A bright glow emitted from her body, in a light of silver and gold she disappeared into a pool of feathers. As if on instinct, the child began to cry tears of sorrow, almost as if she knew of what had just became of the mother she would never get to see again._


	2. Chapter 2-Will you go?

I felt like writing a fanfic about one of my favorite bleach character's i tried my best to match his emotions to how i think he would act in those situations, :D In no way do i own Bleach or any of it's material just my oc character Ai

~100 years later~

"Ai! No running inside the hall ways!" I rolled my eyes as Chojiro scolded me; I stopped short and skipped over to him. "You're no fun…the old man let's me run around as much as I want." I puffed out my cheeks and frowned; he let out an irritated sigh and rolled his eyes at me.

"Shouldn't it be time for the captain's meeting, aren't you supposed to be present?" My eyes widened, _crap I forgot!_ I nodded my head and swiftly darted down the hall.

_Hello! My name's Ai, technically I'm over 100 years old but in human year's I guess you could say im 18. I've been living in the soul society ever since I can remember, apparently my mom had died and I was given to the old man._

_His name isn't really old man though, his name is Yamamoto and he's the head captain of the Gotei 13. I mostly carried out my days, doing absolutely nothing or training to enhance my abilities. _

_The old man, told me when I was little that I was a special case, I was known as an Ethereal Angel. My abilities ranged from immortality, to passing through solid matters with ease, to control of the elements around me and time manipulation._

_Basically abilities that all revolve around what I like to call magic! I guess you could say I don't really act like my age, but can you blame me being stuck around with such serious people, you need to have at least one normal one!_

Running through the walls, I effortlessly made my way into the meeting hall minutes before it even have starting. I raised my fist victoriously into the air, "On time!" I was interrupted by a loud cough; I turned and smiled faintly at an angry looking old man.

"Actually, the meeting just ended." I raised my hand defensively and sighed, "I-it wasn't my fault! I just sorta lost track of time." He brought his cane down swiftly a loud sickening crack echoed in the main hall.

"No matter! I called the meeting here today to inform you that your friend Orihime Inoue has been taken captive by Aizen and his subordinates." I felt my jaw drop and a feeling of dread crept over my body.

"We fear that you may be targeted next, so as of today you will be escorted everywhere with no less then 2 guards per time whenever you leave the soul society." I frowned and felt my anger peaking, "That's not fair! I'm a lot stronger then you all take me for, if I want to go to the human world I will and I will do so alone!"

Angrily I stormed out of the room and returned to my house. I plopped down onto my mattress and dug my face into my pillow. There was no way I could just leave Orihime alone there, I had to do something.

Making up my mind, I decided to go to the human world and see Ichigo and everybody to ask what was actually going on. I lifted my hand and placed it firmly in the space before me, focusing all my energy into that one point a small portal slowly began to open.

Swiftly I darted into the portal to the world of the living, once there it was nightfall and everything around me was covered in the shade of dark. Curiously I began searching for Ichigo, when I felt a sudden rush of spiritual pressure.

I stared blankly into the sky and I could several figures in the distance fighting, I spread my wings to go and help them when I was stopped by a deep voice. Hesitantly I turned to face several looking men.

They all had a large gaping hole placed somewhere on their bodies, and white reminates of what appeared to be a mask. My eyes widened in surprise, _I had heard of Arrancar's but I hadn't actually ever seen one in real life before let alone this close. _

"If you would like to see your friend known as Orihime I suggest you come with us without putting up much of a struggle." I bit my lip tightly and clenched my fists, "Alright…take me with you."

Uncertain and a feeling of terror slowly creeping up on me I hesitantly stepped into the Garganta with the Arrancar.


	3. Chapter 3-And you are?

Once I saw her I quickly ran and hugged her tightly, "My god Orihime what were you thinking coming all the way over here?" I pulled her away and gazed down at her outfit, "What are you doing here Ai? Were you taken hostage?"

I outstretched my arms and rested them behind my head, "Not really I came willingly." She shook her head in disbelief, "Now I know what everyone meant when you really do act without thinking."

I rolled my eyes at her, "Is it so bad I wanted to see if my friend was ok?" Suddenly the cell I was thrown into opened and standing there was an Arrancar I could tell that much. "You women come with me."

I raised my eyebrow at him, "I have a name." He turned and stared at me, "I do not care I will address you in any way I see fit." _So it's gonna be that way aye._ "And I'm telling you I'm not going anywhere unless you use my name."

I crossed my arms over my chest, and glared back at him "I suggest you stop being so difficult or thing's will get quite difficult for you." "And like I said this would be a lot simpler if you just said my name."

He let out an irritated sigh, "And what is your name?" I smiled teasingly back at him "That's more like it the name's Ai and what's your name?" He began walking Orihime and I slowly began to follow him.

"Ulquiorra." His long paused silence caught me off guard, "Alrighty it's settled I'll call you Ulquiorra-kun." He stopped and turned to stare at me, "Do not address me as you would a human. Only call me Ulquiorra and only that."

Ignoring his request I sped past him, "Hey Ulquiorra-Kun where are we going?" When I felt a strong tug on my wing, "Ai what the heck are you doing? Are you crazy you're going to get him mad?"

I sighed, "Geez, I was only joking you people need to let loose and stop being so up tight. I get that being all sad you got kidnapped and how we don't wanna be here, but sitting around crying aren't gonna make things any better Orihime."

I turned and smirked at her, "Besides…our friends will be coming for us so it's only a matter of time before we'll be outta here." She nodded her head and smiled back at me, "Your way to confident when it comes to these thing's Ai, I'm jealous you can handle your situations so easily."

"It's not that hard…just got to keep your friends close to your heart and believe that they'll come through for you in the end." I snapped my fingers and my wings slowly began to vanish. "You human's refer to that term quite a lot the _heart. _

"Technically not all human's do that, since I'm not human." I saw him roll his eyes in the corner of my vision. I caught myself laughing to myself we soon came to a large white door; I could sense a strong presence of spiritual energy coming from the other side.

Ulquiorra pushed it open, and we silently followed behind sitting on a large stone chair that rose high in the room was Sosuke Aizen. "Ai, it's been awhile." His icy tone sent shivers up my spine.

"I could say the same to you Aizen; you don't call anymore I was beginning to think you didn't like me." An arrancar beside me started shouting at me, "How dare you show such rudeness to Lord Aizen!"

I yawned loudly to try and tune out his irritating yapping, "Hey! I'm just joking around don't get your panties into a bunch geez." I pulled on my lower eye lid and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Excuse me girl! How dare you show such insolence." I was beginning to get a little annoyed at this boy. I stood up and pulled my sleeves up, "Oh I see how it is do you wanna go you shorty!" I heard Orihime gasp next to me, I lunged forward and she gripped my arms tightly.

"Let me at him! Ill take that arrogant little smile off his face!" I heard the blue haired arrancar behind me chuckle loudly. "I think I'm beginning to like her!" I crossed my arms irritably, "Still the same as ever I see Ai." I smirked at Aizen's slick comment, "I could actually say the same about you, as well."

"Aizen please let me put this human in her place for being so insolent!" I smirked at him, "Oh really please do give me your best shot." He lurched forward and began attacking me, I jumped back and snapped both my fingers loudly.

My wings sprouted from my back in a bright golden light, I raised my hand up "You're irritating me pipe down." The time around me slowed incredibly, quickly I dashed up to him and swiftly kicked him hard in his ribs sending him flying into the pillar below me.

Time returned back to normal, and I watched as he flew full speed, everyone around me stared at me in shock. "Ai, is not a normal human she is an angel, and she possesses many extraordinary powers, she is the soul society's trump card. But her greatest ability lies in her power to manipulate time around her as she sees fit."

I smirked, "That's not the only thing I can do." Concentrating my energy I shape shifted my body into that of the arrancar who I had just thrown into the column. "How does it feel to be put into your place!" My tone matched his exactly.

I heard him growl at me in anger, I shape shifted back to my normal form "Ai, why don't you tell us all the powers you posses." I frowned and sighed..._this is going to be a lot harder then i expected..._


	4. Chapter 4-Wrong Ideas

"I'm not good at explaining so listen closely."

"I guess I could say well for starters my kind are Absolute Immortal's. And there are 3 different categories we fall under we have the physical angel's who are mostly brute strength and combat skills, then you have Spiritual angels they focus on barriers, absorption stuff like that. Then you have what I am known as and I like to call those a jack of all trades. I'm an ethereal angel."

"I guess you could say my kind focuses on things mostly associated with magic and such. Like for example I can teleport my body anywhere I want, even the human world if I want but it takes a lot out of me. Another ability is I can pass through solid objects with ease so those 2 kind of work together. But any ethereal angel can use those."

"Each angel is given 2 special sets of power from their class, mine happen to be time manipulation, and healing."

"My healing is a lot different then Orihime's ability to return objects back to the way they were. Mine is called Life-force manipulation, basically I can control and heal all things aspected with the point of living. I can heal any wound…that's basically it."

I noticed all the stares I was receiving in the room, "Why not tell them the technique no one knows about that goes with your healing Ai." I rolled my eyes, guess you knew all along not surprising "As well as having the power of life, along with it also came the power over death."

"Death inducement is the power to cause death to anything I see fit, the same goes for life inducement I can heal any wound, and even bring people and things back to life." I sighed and folded my arms over my chest, "That's why I've brought you here Ai, you will become my trump card and work to help me out."

"Who ever said I would help you out." Aizen let out a small chuckle, "If you do not help me, I can not assure you you're friend's life will be saved." I turned and quickly gazed at Orihime, "And I know your time manipulation has its limits, it put's a huge strain on your body if you try to use it on anyone besides yourself."

He crossed his legs and leaned back into his throne, "You wouldn't get past the front gates before collapsing from exhaustion." I frowned, and let out a sad sigh, "Alright…I'll help you as long as you don't hurt my friends anymore…"

"Orihime would you kindly show us your power, I'd like you to heal Grimmjow's arm." I watched quietly as Orihime, walked over to Grimmjow and slowly began healing his arm. "Hey girl come heal one more thing for me."

Grimmjow pointed to his back, I watched as a number 6 tattoo appeared on his lower back, "What do you think your doing?" I heard a shout from behind me and it was the Arrancar I had knocked into the pillar. Grimmjow ran up to him and speared him through his body with his fist.

My eyes widened in surprise, as Grimmjow used a Cero incinerating the Arrancar's top half. I averted my eyes and stared down at the ground, Grimmjow's maniacal laughter echoed through the room.

"Ulquiorra, I leave these two within your care." Ulquiorra nodded his head, and began leading us out of the room back into the long corridors. "Ai I had no idea, your powers were that strong." I smiled weakly back at her, "Yeah…I'm surprised Aizen even knew about them…I've hardly ever used them…"

We stopped at a room, and the door to it silently opened, "You, woman this will be where your staying." I frowned, "Woah, wait we won't be staying together?" Ulquiorra pushed Orihime into the room and the door swiftly shut behind her.

"Hey what's the big idea? Hey I'm talking to you!" I reached out and roughly grabbed his shoulder, I felt his body tense at my touch, swiftly I pulled my hand back. All angel's had the ability to sense the feelings of those around them with a simple touch. I had never felt anyone's emotions to be so sad…and to be so absolutely empty.

It made my heart ache thinking of all he had suffered from, he led me through the vast palace, until we reached a far off tower, "This will serve as your room…I see you as a troublesome case so I have decided to keep an extra close eye on you, as my room is the one right next to yours."

He handed me a pair of white and black clothes, "I will come by in one hour to deliver nutrients to you." I raised my eyebrow at him, "Nutrients? You uh mean food, anyways I'm not very hungry."

He let out a deep sigh, before staring blankly back at me, "Are you not exhausted from using your powers?" I shook my head slightly "I am a little bit…but I should be find if I just rest, thank you for offering though." I smiled back at him, and I noticed his eyes widened slightly.

"Do not get the wrong idea, I am only assuring you stay alive due to Lord Aizen's orders." I turned and walked into the room, "I know." I whispered as the door closed silently behind me.


	5. Chapter 5-Stubbornness

**Wow, havent had time to upload a story in a while... DX been dealing with finals in school and blah...anyways heres the next chapter c: R&R plz ty :3 I do not own bleach except for my Oc character**

* * *

Ulquiorra, silently treaded back to his room and closed the door behind him he slumped down onto his mattress and gazed out the window. The image of that girl wouldn't leave his mind, she was incredibly beautiful that much he even knew she was not like any of the others.

He couldn't understand, how a person could put such faith in friends he traced his slender fingers along his shoulder where her hand had been seconds before. He could still feel the warmth she emitted, she was the stone that rippled the calmness of his mind, and he had no idea how to handle these strange feelings.

"How utterly worthless…he murmured before dozing off.

* * *

I stared at myself in horror, my god this outfit is a little to revealing for my tastes…I look ridiculous. I let out a sigh and stared dimly at myself in the mirror. It was a white long sleeve shirt that had small slits going up and down the arms.

With a large section missing near my shoulders so my skin showed through the portion. The back of the shirt was low and plunged to my mid back and connected to the skirt so my wings could easily fit through it. The top covered my chest showing a little skin in a small heart shaped fashion, the top stopped short right above my mid-drift.

A white skirt came to down below right to my mid thighs, while the back of the skirt trailed down to just above my feet. Jet black boots came right up to just below the skirt, white trimmings laced the boots in a sandal like fashion.

My silvery hair fell down to my knees, my eyes shone lightly in the dim lit room. I had heterochromia where my eyes were genetically different colors. My right eye was a light pink color, while my left eye was a bright icy blue color.

There was a knock on the door, "I'm coming in." Ulquiorra silently invited himself into my room, his eyes left the gaze he had on the floor and slowly trailed up my body. My face flushed, and I quickly turned attempting to try and cover myself up.

"You look surprisingly good in that." I puffed out my cheeks, "What the heck's that supposed to mean." An arrancar behind him slowly wheeled in a tray of food, and then exited the room again. I stared blankly at the food before me, and frowned.

"I thought I told you I wasn't hungry." I saw the corners of his mouth smirk up very slightly, I wouldn't even call it a smirk. "You and that other woman are very different, as soon as I brought in her food she eagerly began devouring it. Yet you won't even touch it."

I placed my hand on my hip, "Yeah because I don't eat very often…angels don't always have to eat all the time like human's do. I can go by without a few meals." I saw him close the door behind him, and he casually took a seat on a stool and turned it to face me.

"Eat." He said calmly, "I'm not hungry." I stated calmly back as well. "Eat." He said again this time with more authority behind his voice. "Not hungry." I replied back to him. "I'm not leaving until you eat all of your nutrients." I felt myself beginning to smirk, "And I told you to call it food, who says nutrients anymore."

He let out a deep sigh, before continuing, "If you do not eat your food would you rather have me stuff it down your throat for you, because I assure you I can do that."

I let out a sigh, and removed the lid off the food platter and slowly began eating. I could feel his curious eyes staring me down, I gulped down the last bite of food. "Ok happy, I finished it all for you."

He stood and silently walked over to the cart and slowly began pushing it out towards the entrance of my door. "We should do this again." He stopped and didn't bother gazing back at me, "Do what again?"

I brushed a portion of my hair behind my ear, "Eat again together like this…" He pushed past the door, without replying back to me, I watched quietly as the door closed behind him.

Ulquiorra, pushed the cart down the hall way down to the other woman's room, he knocked on the door and stepped in silently. She stood back defensively, he could obviously tell she was scared, no matter how many times she said she wasn't.

He could tell the differences in there personalities, this one was timid and frightful of many things. While the other one was, strong and always had a smile on her face. It irritated him how she could always have a smile on her face no matter what would be happening.

And no matter how much it irritated him, and made him want to claw at his very being, he found a small part of him drawn to her and her smile.

I was growing incredibly tired, I plopped myself down onto my mattress and pulled the blankets over me so I was in a ball formation. My head began growing fuzzy and soon I drifted off into the world of dreams.

A few months had passed since I was staying here in Hueco Mundo. Orihime and I had gained a small bit of freedom, we were now allowed to wander Las Noches, by ourselves during the day and at night had to return to our rooms.

Hueco Mundo didn't even have a sun so I always wondered how everyone else around me could tell. Over these weeks, I had managed to get a bit closer to Ulquiorra he now calls me by my name instead of just woman. Sometimes he'll even join me for dinner, we don't say anything but still he just sit's there.

I leaned against the balcony railing and stared up at the constant moon ridden sky, "It is almost dinner time, you should return back to your room." I sighed and continued to stare up at the sky, "Hey…Ulquiorra-kun?"

"Yes?" I turned and leaped off from the balcony onto the floor, "Why do you serve Aizen?" I stared curiously at his blatant expression, "Lord Aizen gave me a purpose in this non-existent world of Hueco Mundo, and that is simply why I follow his orders."

I blankly ran my fingers through my hair, and stared silently at him "I see." He walked over to the terrace and leaned against the balcony by me. "Let me ask you something as you have asked me a question and it is only fair. Why is it that you put so much faith and what you call heart into your friends?"

I smiled lightly reminiscing all the times I've spent with my friends, "When I first came here I was all alone…I literally had no one that I could actually call friends. Yeah I had acquaintances but no one I could mess around with or anything, so when I finally found those I began to feel happy again."

I traced my finger along the stone terrace, "And seeing how much they actually did care for me, I started to get trust for them, so that is why I believe deep down in my heart they will come for me and save me."

He outstretched his hand and pointed it directly at me, "What is this heart you people speak so easily of?" Hesitantly I outstretched my hand and placed my fingertips against the base of his hollow hole across his chest.

"Everybody experiences what the heart is differently, how I see the heart may be different from how you see it. It's not hard to understand what it is, you may already know what it is Ulquiorra." I headed toward the door and winked playfully at him before exiting back to my room.

Ulquiorra stood there quietly and began pondering what the heart is. What had her words meant, you may already know what it is… He touched his chest where he slender fingers had been and traced along its edges. His mind was racing, the feelings he had tried so hard to conceal and let die out.

Were slowly coming back, she was slowly breaking down the barriers he had put up. Her kind nature was slowly opening him up, for once in Ulquiorra's life he felt like it could be different if even that. She was showing him a side to himself that even he had forgotten he could feel.

Ulquiorra pounded his fist lightly onto the stone, before turning to leave. A small smirk fell upon his lips. The heart huh.


End file.
